Top of the world
by Shyrean
Summary: It affords strength to put your dreams away. Sometimes your dreams aren't even meant to be dreamed because they have not even the chance to come true. Bittersweat One-Shot.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Avatar - the last Airbender nor any of it's caracters nor do I make any money with this. Same goes for the song.

Soundtrack – Top of the world, OST Last of the Mohicans with Daniel Day-Lewis, Morgan Creek Orchestra (composed by Randy Edelman). It is sans drums but gave the right feeling, at least to me. If you wanna hear it with this text please look out for (-:-) to know when to start it so it will flow with the context.

A/N: It's strictly spoken my first so I would be really happy if you let me know what you think

**Top of the world**

_Everyone has an undreamed dream. You're aware of it, somewhere deep in your sub consciousness. Sometimes a glimpse of it will break through the surface und you will smile. And put it away back safe. Some dreams aren't meant to be dreamed. Some dreams are way too painful to be dreamed. Simply because they will never become true.  
_

~/\~

**Ba Sing Se, two weeks after Zuko's coronation.**

The day was new but long already. He hadn't slept for at least thirty hours nor had anyone else within the Council Hall. Accordingly bad was the mood – but to be honest it hadn't been good from the beginning.

He hid his sigh with a small couth. The first Peace conference didn't go as well as he had hoped for. He stole a glace to the Avatar. He done it well, seeing he was still a child even after all what he has been through. The joint signature was at least three hours away while he had to hear the calls of compensation. He suddenly didn't felt anymore like the winner. Nothing of this mess had been his fault. But it was up to him to set it all back in the right place.

At least there was one memory to cherish. One which would help not only him through the hard times up to them.

Men and women of all nations gathered up in front of him to celebrate his coronation. Without a fight, not even one single harsh word. Just together as the one world like it should be. It was a picture of utmost peace. A peace no one has really hope to achieve. But it was his reason for go on jet without the trace of strain. Not now.

(-:-)

When the next night fell he felt drained. The feast was relaxed and nice enough seeing that no really achievement had been made. But at least the treaty of peace had been signed. The conditions were still not all refined. But it was a start.

He had stolen away from the feast, his patience finally at rough end. One more forced friendliness would make him breath fire. Now he hid up here, on the very most highest human made balcony of the world. The city of Ba Sing Se stretched out under his feet, ablaze with light and laughter. The air was cool but that was heavenly calming right now. Sometimes soft floats of music reached his ear, but mostly he could only hear the bass drums. The constant rhythm traveled straight into his heart until it beat in the same pace.

He didn't need to turn around to know that he wasn't alone anymore.

She silently closed the distance to stand next to him. Mirroring his posture she laid her arms on the stone balustrade, close enough for him to smell her clear odor.

The both said noting for a long while. The bass drums became louder until the tuned out every other noise. It last him a while to realize that his own heartbeat echoed in his ears. It drummed aching hard in his chest.

He felt the movement and in the next moment her head, leaning carefully soft against his shoulder. With closed eyes he tried to refrain himself to utter the painful growl that built up in his throat for the last few weeks.

Since saving her live against his sister. The sudden knowledge of his feelings had struck him harder than the lightning.

Meaning just to put an arm around her he suddenly found himself pulling her in an embrace that would had been painfully tight if she wouldn't have returned it with the same desperate force.

Holding her finally in his arms made him fell whole for what seemed the first time in his life. He shut away all thinking - knowing that letting her go after that would torn him apart more than anything else had done since he was born. This very moment was everything they could themselves allow to share and he reduced himself to the mere feeling to forget it would be over all too soon.

His heart was beating against her cheek. Holding her head with his hand buried in her hair was the only thing that counts. Together they stand what seemed to be an whole eternity.

Until an explosion shattered through the night followed by the sizzling sound of blooming up fireworks.

This is it, he thought and his heart missed a beat only to come again mingled with nearly unbearable pain.

Without letting her go right now he looked to the horizon, not even once seeing the beautiful art worked firesky. When the last one extinguished into nothingness he could feel her preparing to leave his arms. Softly he moved his hand to touch her cheek, unsurprised to find it wet as she would feel the same on his. She grabbed his hand when they broke apart, not willing to let go the touch. But the gravity of responsibilities and duties pulled them in two different directions. There was nothing to stop it.

They didn't search each other's gaze. He could only speak for himself but he knew – it would prove impossible to let her go once their eyes would met. Because the eyes would lock with even more force than they'd embraced.

She slowly retreated, their arms stretched out to hold the grip until only their fingertips touched. And then this last connection broke. His chest was filled with emptiness when he heard her footsteps rushing away. He had to grab the stone balustrade in front of him to stop himself from following.

Deep down in the city the drums had stopped.

And soon Ba Sing Sei became quiet. So as if there had never been a drum.


End file.
